Asfixiantes Lazos de Unión
by Susurros de la Musa
Summary: Cerezo Astorya, Iori Jestez y Master, the Gambler se unen para traerles este fic a ustedes, en conjunto. ¿Qué sucede cuando la hija de Sakura debe tomar su lugar para salvar a ella y descubrir su propio pasado? Léanlo, no se arrepentirán.
1. La Historia que ha de comenzar

            Antes que nada deseo pedir disculpas a Cerezo Astorya. Pronto este capítulo será actualizado con saludos personalizados de sus autores.

            Bueno, este fic fue realizado por Cerezo Astorya, Iori Jestez y Master, the Gambler, en orden alfabético. Ya que ninguno de los dos primeros se le ocurrió escribir un saludo durante el desarrollo de la escritura de este fic, yo, Master, the Gambler, me haré cargo:

            Hola!!! Bueno primero que nada muchas gracias por atreverse a lo nuevo y entrar a este nuevo y reciente fic. ¡Qué les puedo decir! Muchas gracias a todos los autores de este fic y espero pronto poder seguir escribiendo en este grupo: **Los Susurros de la Musa.**

Señoras, y se señores, sin más preámbulo, vuestra historia:

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Fic: **"Asfixiantes Lazos de Unión"**

Capítulo I: **"La Historia que ha de comenzar"**

-¡Corre!

-Shaoran, espera, no puedo ir tan rápido...

            Dos almas corrían por la noche; fuego, explosiones, destellos, a su alrededor. Con las cabezas gachas y sus dedos entrelazados.

-¡No lo lograremos!

-Sakura, no pierdas tus esperanzas...

-Es que Shaoran... – Sakura hizo una pausa entre un jadeo de cansancio bastante notorio -, ya las he perdido...

            Shaoran dio vuelta su cabeza para ver a Sakura, la vio con un tanto de enojo, el momento no era para una reprimenda, correr, correr, eran las palabras que corrían por su mente; pero necesitaba de su ayuda, por eso debía infundirle un poco de ánimo:

-Sakura, corre, siempre seremos prófugos..., yo te amo, y deseo terminar esta noche contigo a mi lado, reclinada, hermosa... – Shaoran hizo una pausa -  ¡No como una débil Sakura desmoralizada!

-Tienes razón – respondió Sakura con un poco de vergüenza, levantó la mirada y corrió con gran potencia.

            En eso, Shaoran observa algo que se acerca detrás de Sakura.

-¡Sakura, cuidado!

            No alcanzó a reaccionar solo sintió el violento empujón y después solo negro, mucho negro, los ojos se habían dormido. En la lejanía; risas, maléficas...

            El último pensamiento que tuvo Sakura antes de desvanecerse fue una maldición a esos malditos hechiceros. Luego no supo nada, nada...  negro, negro...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Mama, mama estas bien respóndeme, despierta por favor – recitó un dulce y delicada voz.

            Una mujer adulta, de pelo castaño con tonos miel, de hermosísimos ojos jade la observó con ternura, tal vez su tez ya no era la misma, pero seguía viviendo lo que podía su vida con gran vitalidad y felicidad:

-¿Qué pasa mi pequeña...? – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué pasa contigo?, o sea, te veo mucho más débil desde algún tiempo...-decía la niña mas preocupada que de costumbre.

-¿Ves estas marcas en mi piel? – dijo señalando unas grietas negras y manchas estiradas en forma triangular desde sus ojos hasta su barbilla que cubrían parte de su rostro.

-Sí, las tienes desde hace tiempo...

-Pues fueron hechas por unos malditos hechiceros – dijo con un tanto de rencor mirando el techo desde su cama.

            Su hija sintió ese rencor. No quiso decírselo, tal vez la haría sentir peor, solo se limitó a seguir escuchando a su madre.

-Ahí perdí a un ser muy querido mío... tú sabes...

-Sí sé...  – dijo la jovencita bajando su cabeza.

-Luego de la batalla fui herida con estas marcas, y como vez me están matando... – dijo con mucha resignación desde lo más profundo de su alma.

-¿¡Cómo!? – gritó la niña ya desesperada.

-¡Sakura!, no grites tan fuerte, que despertarás al vecindario... – dijo a modo de reproche, pero con mucho cariño por esa pequeña niña – Desde que las tengo han drenado poco a poco, inexorablemente mis fuerzas, mi magia, mis ganas de vivir. Y como me vez aquí estoy, postrada en esta cama, con todos estos aparatos que me mantienen con cierto estándar de vida... Han afectado a mi corazón, pronto dejará de latir – se puso la mano en el pecho –, a penas lo siento, trabajando por este triste cuerpo...

-¡No hables así!, yo haré algo para ayudarte...

-No, hija mía, no puedes... Curarme sería algo imposible, ya que es por un efecto mágico y a la vez de mi propio cuerpo.

            La pequeña Sakura salió llorando de la habitación del hospital. Corrió hasta donde sus piernas le dieron abasto y cayó a llorar desparramando sus lágrimas en la arena de un parque.

-Este parque...  – dijo la pequeña Sakura – aquí mi mamá...  siempre venía...

            Frente a sí un antiguo rey, con un desdeñoso reino, emperador magno de los niños que estaban en la vieja plaza conversando, jugando y haciendo todo tipo de cosas.

-El rey pingüino – sentenció –, aquí...  mi mamá me ha contado tantas historias de este lugar.

            En ese instante un golpe de recuerdos azotó su mente, su madre había sido maga hace mucho tiempo, y en su familia gran parte de los familiares sabía algo de magia.

-¿Qué pasa Sakura? – dijo una añeja voz desde atrás suyo.

-¡Kero! – gritó la niña al reconocer la voz de su guardián protector preferido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Pasaron algunas horas conversando con su guardián. Luego que su madre; Sakura, terminó de recolectar todas las cartas, y tuvo a su hija que fue llamada como ella, le pidió a su amigo Kerberos que se encargara de custodiar a su hija, aconsejarle y enseñarle cosas que ella fuera necesitando.

            Sakura ya había aprendido nociones básicas de magia, sabía concentrase para ejecutar sus hechizos y realizar uno, bastante elemental pero que podría servir para lo que estaba maquinando en su pequeña mente; crear una pequeña bola de fuego, no más de dos centímetros de radio, pero fuego al fin y al cabo. Además de eso Kerberos le había enseñado algunas cosas del pasado de su madre, pero por petición expresa de su madre, nunca le había mencionado sobre su padre, ni ella misma entendía la razón. Pero algo le decía en su interior que ella debía averiguarlo por su propia cuenta.

-Fue una gran batalla – decía Kerberos –, tu madre lanzaba cartas en todas direcciones usándolas de las maneras más devastadoras posibles, pero al final todo fue inútil. Esos hechiceros fueron demasiado poderosos...

-Pero, ¿Dónde peleó mi mamá?

-Sakura peleó a las orillas de un río Francés – Kerberos sonrió y prosiguió – era un lugar muy extraño para la lucha; era un castillo, lleno de flores los jardines que se extendían por kilómetros a la lejanía, verdes, azules, rojos, amarillos, violetas, todos los colores se unían en armonía junto con el cielo más azul y hermoso que te puedas imaginar, frutos fragantes en los árboles que te calmaban de la ira más grande de solo olerlos, ¡Y qué decir si los comías...!

            Sakura estaba maravillada por la descripción, pero algo la incomodaba:

-Pero, dime Kero lo que pasó...

-Fueron muy fuertes, demasiado fuertes, vencieron a tu madre después de toda la tarde de lucha. La marcaron con esa marca que te carcome poco a poco, no hay cura mágica...

            Kerberos se silenció, y unas lágrimas empezaron a correr por su mejilla.

-Si solo Clow hubiera hecho una carta que pudiera curar...  Tal vez Sakura lo hubiera podido hacer, pero era muy tarde cuando notó su deterioro, años después de la batalla cuando estaba decidida de volver a la lucha...

-¡Yo la haré!

-¿Tú?, Pequeña Sakura, no eres lo suficientemente capaz, por lo menos no ahora, debes entrenarte muchos años para lograr hacer eso... – dijo Kerberos con un poco de risa, risa de resignación.

Sakura se alejó hacia su casa y dejó ahí a Kerberos, el cual luego se dirigió a acompañar a su ama.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            A la mañana siguiente cuando Kerberos fue a buscarla encontró una cama vacía. La casa estaba desordenada, la ropa de la pequeña Sakura, sus libros, y muchas de sus pertenencias no estaban. Inclusive su primer regalo mágico: "La vara del músico". Kerberos solo encontró una nota que decía:

"Lo lograré" 

            Kerberos quedó atónito y no atinó a hacer nada hasta que fue muy tarde y fue a hablar con su ama de lo sucedido.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            La pequeña Sakura estaba en el aeropuerto, faltaban pocos minutos para su vuelo, estaba muy nerviosa de lo que le podría suceder; estaba sola, sola en este mundo con el único fin de salvar a su agónica madre. Iría a Francia. Pasara lo que pasara, encontraría a esos hechiceros y los haría pagar por lo que hicieron.

            El vuelo fue tranquilo, ya al llegar al aeropuerto en China comenzaron los problemas; Sakura se había bajado del vuelo, tendría que esperar un rato para su próximo vuelo que como fin último sería llegar a Francia, por eso tomó su equipaje que siempre traía a mano; no confiaba en nadie, y menos en desconocidos funcionarios del aeropuerto.

            En eso mientras estaba en la sala de espera, sacó de una de sus maletas un pequeño relicario. Lo abrió y sonrió a las personas que vio ahí, a su tía y gran amiga de su madre: Tomoyo y a su madre, Sakura, ambas jóvenes y muy bellas. Las miró por unos instantes. Se asustó. Había mucha gente cerca y eso la ponía nerviosa, y con un poco de nerviosismo puso el relicario en su maleta, pero, como buena hija de Sakura que era se le resbaló de los dedos y cayó entre las piernas de la gente. Se urgió, se agachó y se acercó a él para recogerlo, en eso vio una mano que lo recogía. Se despejó un poco y pudo ver quien era el que había recogido su relicario, era un niña, tal vez un poco mayor que ella. Se sintió avergonzada por la severa mirada que ponía en la gente que estaba ahí en el relicario. En eso Sakura dijo:

-Disculpe, pero es...

            No alcanzó a terminar cuando sintió el frío del vidrio en su espalda y una mano en su garganta. La persona que había recogido el relicario la tenía sometida, le acercó el relicario a su cara y le preguntó con gran fuerza:

-¿De dónde sacaste esto?

            Sakura sintió un hilo de sudor recorrer su espalda, tal vez serían estos sus últimos minutos...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Puff... eso fue todo, más de una semana de desarrollo para lograr esto, espero que les agrade, el próximo capítulo... ¿Quién sabe?, Ni siquiera yo, por que el resto puede manipular a su voluntad el rumbo de la historia... Pero, eso es lo de menos, no se arrepentirán...

            Se los asegura vuestro fiel servidor; Master, the Gambler, en nombre de todos los otros escritores.

Mi parte en el escrito de este fic está dedicado a todos mis amigos y amigas, en especial a samurai con ajo y timón (que no leerán este fic ;P) y a los de la comunidad de "Los Susurros de la Musa".

Se despide

Master, the Gambler & Los Susurros de la Musa

_"Tus ideales y tu cuerpo están aquí, con tu pueblo, _

_pero tu alma y tu corazón están allá, con tu amada."_

Lema del siguiente fic de "Los Susurros de la Musa" 

escrito por Master, the Gambler

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	2. La Asfixia

            Hola a todos. Bueno, esta vez, nuevamente, me robo esta sección para yo saludarlos y dejar a un lado a los otros grandes autores de este fic: Cerezo Astorya y Iori Jestez.

Cerezo: Konichiwaa!!! Y yo aquí metiendo las manos y agregando tarugadas al saludo de gambler muajajajajajaja!! (hi chico lindo!!!, y si tiff, es MI chico lindo! )

            Este capítulo estaba listo desde hacia harto tiempo, pero decidimos, más bien, yo impuse, esperar un poco de tiempo para ponerlo en la página ya que no había recibido muchos reviews, realmente casi ninguno, pero ahí descubrí mi fatídico error: Lo había subido a la sección de fics en Inglés, Blame me!, Blame me!

Cerezo: no te preocupes tanto, a mi me paso lo mismo con Cerezo Astorya (pero eso no me evita decirte : que wey!! Jajajajaja... no te enojes, es broma n_n) 

            Bueno ahora les entrego esta segunda entrega que espero que les fascine de sobremanera como hasta a mi me sucedió; realmente Cerezo Astorya y Iori Jestez saben escribir bien...

Cerezo: gracias, gracias, yo se que no podrías vivir n mi chico lindo (aja si como no n_n jejejeje)

            Antes de comenzar dos pequeñas aclaraciones: El que les escribe es el coautor Master, the Gambler, y segundo; Siempre los nombres de los escritores serán puestos en orden alfabético para evitar eventuales conflictos.

Cerezo: O.O

Y sin más preámbulos; señoras y señores, niños y niñas (C.A:te falto el "mexicanos y mexicanas, pervertidos y cosas raras" jajajajajaja es broma es broma, no me golpees gambler), introdúzcanse al siguiente capítulo de esta fantástica serie que continua el enmarañado primer capítulo:

Un momento un momento

Cerezo dice- quien es el que anda ahí.

Desde las sombra aparece una silueta que dice- me falta mis saludos no sean hijo de la madre tierra, aquí estoy apoyando a estos escritores ya que es impensable hacer un fic de Sakura muy a mi estilo pero con el estilo combinado de ellos será aun mucho mejor ahora si comencemos el fic

NI_J: yo no fui de la idea pero me gusto mucho unirme a ellos...

MST:  ¬¬ Mereces la muerte....

Fic: **"Asfixiantes Lazos de Unión"**

Capítulo 5: **"La Asfixia"**

"_¿Qu__é hago ahora...?_"  su corazón latía rápidamente... estaba asustada a más no poder, y ¿Cómo no estarlo? Con esos penetrantes ojos observándola y analizando cada uno de sus movimientos...  

¿Cómo es que había llegado hasta ahí? Se suponía que ella debería estar en esos momentos en un avión con dirección a Francia... Pero esa chica que tan rudamente la trató la obligo a seguirla y ahora la llevaba a quién sabe donde... 

-"_T__al vez hubiera sido mejor quedarme en casa.... ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¡No puedo quedarme si hacer nada viendo morir a mi madre...! Pero, ¿Ahora que hago...? ¿Cómo me libro de esta?.._."

Miles de pensamientos inundaban su mente, mientras la joven frente a ella la miraba seriamente, con su penetrante mirada  de jade. Esta a su vez notó el cambio tan raro en el rostro de su "invitada"... Lleno miedo.. Decisión... ¿Esperanza tal ves?... Pero lo más importante era averiguar que hacía ella con esa foto en ese relicario.... Donde la había obtenido... 

Ninguna de las dos habló en todo el trayecto, el auto hizo una breve pausa, sacando de sus pensamientos a Sakura, que cada vez reincidía en su mente la imagen del que horrible lugar a que la llevaban, el coche se puso en marcha nuevamente para no después de mucho tiempo detenerse. 

Un hombre mayor, de aspecto tranquilo y amable abrió la puerta del coche. La joven bajo del auto seguida por la mirada de Sakura .

-"_¡¿A__hora que?!_"- pensó.

Trató de no temblar y abrazó su mochila contra su pecho mientras se mordía el labio inferior; escuchaba como la joven hablaba con aquel hombre sin comprender lo que decían, el nerviosismo opacaba sus esperanzas, se sentía perdida, si fuerzas. Entonces se detuvieron las voces, una persona se asomó disimuladamente hacia dentro del coche. Sentía escozor en su rostro al sentirse observada así que decidió mirar de reojo, para encontrarse con un hombre de mediana edad que la miraba fijamente, con esos ojos negros brillantes pero que a pesar de la edad no perdían cierto brillo que lo caracterizaba, jovialidad, tal vez. Después su mirada cambio, de una muy seria a una mas tranquila y apacible.

El hombre se alejó del auto quedando a un lado de la joven de ojos jade, más palabras se escucharon; nuevamente Sakura no comprendía, pero al parecer se trataba de una reprimenda, por el tono de voz que usaba el hombre, y por que la  mirada de la niña frente a él se endureció, mientras se mordía el labio, sin decir nada, solitaria, desamparada, triste...

Terminado el discurso el rostro del hombre se tranquilizó nuevamente y revolvió los obscuros cabellos castaños de la niña, se acercó de nuevo al carro y le dirigió una mirada fugas a Sakura, para luego volver a alejarse. Como si no le importase mucho.

-Vamos... - dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras de la entrada principal de la gran residencia.

-¿Hoe?- el repentino cambio de actitud del hombre la desconcertó.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día?- Sakura negó sacudiendo la cabeza, tomó sus cosas y bajó del auto temerosa, para encontrarse nuevamente con ese hombre que la esperaba, junto con el señor mayor que alcanzo a ver cuando llegaron, dos mujeres,  aparentemente mucamas, y la niña; su agresora y raptora según pensaba ella.

Recorrieron los pasillos de la mansión exquisitamente decorados por piezas de ate invaluables hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de fino roble. Sakura no podía pensar bien; sudor frío y escalofríos de que podría ser lo que le sucediera no hacían muy agradable su estancia en esta mansión. El hombre llamó a una de las mucamas y le dio ciertas indicaciones, esta se dirigió hacia Sakura y trató de tomar su equipaje, pero ella, asustada, no lo permitió abrazándolo más contra si su mochila

-No te preocupes, sólo llevará tus cosas al cuarto de huéspedes – aún temerosa le entregó sus cosas a la mujer. 

Las puertas se abrieron, y la comitiva entró en un lujoso despacho con un enorme ventanal con cortinas de seda verdes al fondo, a la izquierda un  escritorio con un gran y cómodo sillón de cuero negro detrás, culminando con una estantería de pared a pared hasta el techo llena de libros de toda clase y varias figuras y adornos; a la derecha había un juego de sala en tonos verdes obscuros y  una pequeña barra con toda clase de vinos y licores.

-Toma asiento - le indicó el hombre, ella simplemente, y un tanto atemorizada asintió y fue directo a un sillón individual frente a uno más grande donde se sentaron el hombre y la niña.

-Primero que nada, quiero pedirte una disculpa por el comportamiento de mi sobrina, Ying - Sakura miró a la niña que respondía al nombre de Ying, esta todavía la miraba duramente, pero ante las palabras de su tío cerró los ojos y asintió - ella ya me comentó su versión de la historia, ahora me gustaría conocer la tuya - cuando Sakura se disponía a hablar, el hombre la detuvo con un gesto – Espera., antes deberías decirnos tu nombre, tu edad, de donde vienes, o algo para poder saber quien es nuestra pequeña invitada.

Dudó por un momento lo que debía hacer, quedarse ahí esperando a ver que le hacían o salir corriendo, pero, no parecían malas personas en el fondo, a excepción de la cara de pocos amigos de la susodicha Ying. Además, si huía era seguro que se perdería en una ciudad que no conocía.

-Mi...  mi nombre es Sakura y tengo trece años – tartamudeó Sakura. 

El hombre la miro algo extrañado al igual que su sobrina.

-¿Sakura?...- ella levantó la vista que antes mantenía en la alfombra, el tío estaba algo sorprendido ya que ese nombre solo lo había escuchado en dos personas una bien conocida y la otra solo la había visto solo una vez  hace varios años. El hombre, al notar la mirada desconcertada de la niña recupera la compostura y siguió el pequeño interrogatorio:

-¿Y que hace una niña de tu edad sola en china? si se puede saber.

-Me dirigía a Francia, el avión hizo una escala aquí, y cuando me disponía a esperar la salida de mi vuelo fue cuando... - la plática continuó un largo rato, entre preguntas del hombre y respuestas de Sakura, que trataba no hablar de más, lo cual no fue difícil, ya que casi todas fueron preguntas triviales, y en ningún momento se mencionó ni el relicario, ni la foto. Lo cual calmó un tanto a la pequeña Sakura.

Finalmente el hombre se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la salida, le dirigió la mirada a su sobrina y dijo solemnemente:

-Ying, muéstrale a Sakura donde esta la habitación de invitados, debe estar cansada- ella asintió y también se levantó –, que se sienta como en casa.-

-Tío... - el hombre que prácticamente ya estaba fuera de la habitación asomó la cabeza –como esta mi padre... ya ha llamado?-

-Aún no, pero no te preocupes, él esta bien, un poco débil pero aun puede con sus responsabilidades pero... - entonces cambió su expresión a una sonrisa forzada-, recuerda que esta con tu tía, nada le pasara... y no te preocupes el regresará mañana en la mañana – a lo dicho solamente asiente con un cierto brillo de tristeza en los ojos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mientras tanto en otra parte del mundo un campo lleno de flores había una pequeña colina la cual en el centro estaba una especie de altar dorado con base de mármol y con manchas rojas, al parecer era sangre. Dicho altar daba a la vista de un gran río. Era de noche, fue entonces cuando desde varias direcciones se vio que varias personas se empiezan a reunir, todas venían vestidos de una sotana negra con una capucha la cual cubría todo su rostro, entonces se reunieron en la cima de la colina.

Al llegar todos se descubren la mano derecha y tienen una marca de dos triángulos negros uno sobre el otro. Tras realizado este rito uno habla y dice:

-Bienvenidos hermanos. Dentro de poco podremos consumir nuestro plan maestro.

Otro mira al grupo de encapuchados y dice: 

-Sí tienes razón dentro de tres lunas llenas tendremos las condiciones para realizar nuestro plan maestro.

-Así es - dijo otra persona encapuchada, tomó un aire y prosiguió - desde hace 20 años que iniciamos con nuestro plan haciéndole daño a todos aquellos que interfieren con nosotros, pero ahora cuando él despierte nada nos detendrá.

Entonces una voz anciana y sabia dijo desde entre los sórdidos encapuchados:

-Yo no estaría muy seguro - todos lo miraron y en respuesta el líder, indignado,  le responde: 

-¿Por qué no debemos estar seguros si la victoria es nuestra? Ya falta poco - entonces el anciano se dirige al centro de la colina donde esta el altar y empieza a caminar en circulo y empieza a decir:

-He estado leyendo las estrellas y ellas me han hablado de una profecía que esta perdida en oriente pero que nuestra secta la mantiene viva ya que si se llega a cumplir estaremos perdidos.

El líder entre las sombras esboza una sonrisa y sus ojos detonan un brillo rojo profundo y sólo para decir:

-¡Bah! Esa estúpida profecía, no sé porque le tienes miedo, sé que en el pasado estuvo a punto de cumplirse pero a esa persona le falto algo, le faltó su complemento para poder detenernos y destruir a la secta cumpliendo la profecía, aunque con su intervención en nuestro plan secreto se tuvo que aplazar hasta a los principios de este milenio ya que solo tenemos una oportunidad para hacerlo.¡Esta es nuestra última oportunidad y no dejaré que una fantasiosa profecía cohíba nuestros siniestros planes!

Entonces el anciano molesto se retiró y empezó a pensar en lo que vio en esa estrella; "Porque vi dos estrella juntas y con un brillo raro, una tenía un brillo azul y la otra la tenia en rojo. Además ¿Por qué las vi?, No sé lo que significaría, pero siento que nuestro fin ha llegado, lo siento próximo, a menos que...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor; el cuarto era iluminado solamente por la débil luz de la luna que apenas entraba a través de las ventanas abiertas. Eran alrededor de las dos de la mañana y también  era la segunda vez  que se despertaba en la misma noche. Simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño, fue entonces cuando se atrevió por fin a salir de la cama, y acercarse a las ventanas a observar la luna, como tantas veces antes lo hizo con su madre. No sabía por que pero su madre sentía una extraña atracción hacia la luna, y cada que la veía, en su mirada se notaba un cierto rasgo de melancolía.

Sakura por fin se decidió a salir de la habitación a buscar la cocina para beber algo, ya que como buena hija de su madre (N/A: Sí, lo hemos repetido mucho, pero es la verdad... La triste verdad), la pobre le tiene un pánico horrendo a los fantasmas y espíritus, y esa enorme mansión no se veía muy "acogedora por las noches".

Mientras caminaba escuchaba unos extraños sonidos provenientes de un lugar cercano; dejando a un lado el miedo que fue vencido por la curiosidad se aventuró a ver que causaba los ruidos. Poco después llego a una habitación, de donde provenían los ruidos, en donde se encontraba una chica de cabello largo, de un castaño muy oscuro y vistosos mechones de un claro color canela a sujeto en una coleta, de ojos verdes y ceño fruncido. Ella logró atisbar disimuladamente lo que ocurría adentro.

Ying golpeaba una y otra vez el saco, con variadas combinaciones de patadas y certeros golpes, tratando de sacar la tensión, preocupación y enfado que traía encima desde la tarde y que no la habían dejado dormir. Sakura sintió que se veía diferente, no era la misma, o sea, en si, ¿Cómo explicarlo? Se preguntaba mientras la veía. Algo manaba desde su interior que la hacía ver diferente.

            La niña aún golpeaba salvajemente el saco. Parecía que en cada golpe llevaba una ira incontrolable junto con un poder destructivo y la pequeña Sakura se imaginó como se sentiría ser golpeada por ella, y al pensar eso sintió un poco de miedo, pero, recuperó rápidamente la compostura y la siguió observando hasta se le olvido la razón por la cual se había salido de su cuarto.

            Entonces sin darse cuenta  ella empieza a retirarse y como buena hija de Sakura  (N/A: ya se que este es repetitivo pero quiero dejarlo muy en claro) es algo despistada,  y por eso mismo hizo crujir las maderas. Sakura al notar ese ruido puso su típica cara de terror, muy semejante a su madre, y logra darse cuenta ya tenía un puño a unos milímetros de su rostro y Sakura aun impactada por la rapidez con la que hizo ese movimiento cae al suelo.

            Ying con un ceño aún mas marcado dijo:

-¿Qué andas haciendo aquí a estas horas? - Sakura con una cara de "yo no se nada" la miraba desconcertada ya que estaba tan impresionada que se le había olvidado por que se había levantado al ver eso. Entonces Ying dice en un tono burlesco:

-¿Qué pensabas huir?

            Sakura cambiando su semblante a uno de enojo y le respondió:

-No, eso no iba a hacer, ustedes han sido muy amables conmigo.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me estabas espiando? - pregunta Ying tensa.

            Sakura sintiendo que ya estaba bien de que ella le estuviera recriminando en vez de ayudarla. Se levantó y simplemente le da una cachetada a tan fuerte que Sakura logra esta caiga al suelo.

            Ying sintiéndose realmente furiosa se levantó y por primera vez ella realmente pierde los estribos y sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos golpea a Sakura con un puñetazo directo al estómago. 

            Tan fuerte que cuando se da cuenta de lo que ya hizo ve que la pobre niña que ya estaba pegada a la pared tirada y totalmente inconsciente con sus brazos colocados sobre su estomago, símbolo del sitio donde ella había recibió el golpe pero con el ruido que hizo con ese golpe despertó a todos los que vivían en la mansión.

            Cuando ella se da cuenta de su error ya era demasiado tarde; su tío ya estaba entrando a su habitación y al ver la escena él se acercó a la pequeña Sakura y la tomó entre sus brazo y luego miró a su sobrina con una mirada seria con lo que hace sentir a la niña culpable; no tubo ni siquiera el valor de levantar la mirada. Para que finalmente su tío le diga con tono de autoridad:

-Espero que estés contenta con lo que acabas de hacer...

            La niña sintiéndose mal se le sueltan algunas lagrimas. Por primera vez, ella había perdido el control de ella misma, y no sólo eso, sino todo lo que le estaba pasando era por esa maldita niña que había llegado de repente a su vida y con ese relicario que sólo ella sabía que la tenía sólo una persona, y ese era su papá; tenia un relicario igual y eso le había sacado de balance. Sus manos trémulas a penas podían cubrir su cara avergonzada. Arrodillada, humillada y arrepentida se enclaustró dentro de si misma. Y no pudo arrancar de su mente ese inexorable pensamiento que roía poco a poco su ser.

            Y lo peor era que su papá últimamente estaba demasiado débil, apenas si podía mantenerse de pie. Él no le había querido decir nada pero sabía en el fondo que su papá se iba a morir, tarde o temprano, y eso no lo quería por eso ella perdió el control pero también sabía que ninguna excusa podría salvarla de su error.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Bueno eso fue todo, los dejaremos con el suspense, ni siquiera yo sé que pasará ahora, por que no es mi turno de escribir el "esqueleto" de la obra. Pero será, el cuarto capítulo los podré hacer sufrir con las maldades que se me vienen a la mente.

            Se agradece especialmente a los escritores de este fic, o sea: Cerezo Astorya, Iori Jestez y Master, the Gambler (No, por favor, no tantas flores, muchas gracias público), luego se agradece a todos "Los Susurros de la Musa", que nos apoyan incondicionalmente.

Párale a tu carro gambler!!! Por que tu siempre eres el primero??!!... bueno, no importa, y solo me cuelo por aquí para agradecer a todos los que están leyendo esta mezcolanza de ... bueno, no se de que... espero les guste y rr!!

Por cierto.. cuando e van a unir tiff y kass a esta cosa?...¬¬

Mata Ashita!!!

 Y como tu dices: Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!

Yo digo; Y si Kikyo debe morir!!! muajajajaj

*-Cerezo Astorya-*

            Bueno yo agradezco a mi hermanita que pronto estará de cumpleaños y a mi amiga Coniro, que ninguna de las dos leerá este fic, gracias a todos mis amigos y amigas y otros más.

-*-*-*-*-*-*Iori_ jestez*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Listo que les pareció este episodio ustedes nunca imaginaron que la pobre Sakura iba a terminar el día totalmente tirada en el suelo e inconsciente y con una Ying totalmente  decepcionada de ella misma ya que había perdido sus cabales.

Pero que profecía será la que hablan esa secta, por que tanta expectación por ese rosario, quien será del papá de ying todo eso y mas en el siguiente episodio llamado:

**"Lazos de Unión"**

Se despide

Master, the Gambler (En asociación con Cerezo Astorya y Iori Jestez, los que no están presentes para detener mi maldad al escribir esta despedida, así como el saludo JAJAJAJAJA.).

_"¿Qué ser podría tener la belleza de la más delicada de las flores,_

_y la maldad de la más fiera oscuridad?_

_(...) Y Eriol Respondió:_

_Ella, sólo ella..."_

Diálogo entre Eriol y Shaoran en "La Diferencia de Nuestras Almas"

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!! 


	3. La consulta demoníaca

Asfixiantes Lazos de Unión

Iori_Jestez

Hola amigos es un placer volver a estar aquí con ustedes con este loco proyecto que se llama asfixiantes lazos de unión, los que me conoces saben que no es mi estilo dar grandes comentarios de entrada de los episodios pero si es mi estilo contar historia en donde los giros están a la vuelta de la esquina, agradezco mucho a master y a cerezo por permitirme hacer el esqueleto de este episodio aunque creo que en estos días no tengo la suficiente inspiración debido a mis problemas escolares y lo depresivo que eh estado estos días. Bueno basta de excusas y es hora de seguir con este episodio.

Konichiiwaaaa!!! Cerezo chan desu!!!!

Aki yo también haciendo de las mías jojojojojojoj, ojalá les guste este tercer capítulo (O.o si es el tercero verdad?? ^^U) y sigan leyendo y mandando RR o si no sufrirán la furia de mimel!!! *cerezo en pose...heroica?* (mimel cómodamente acostada en su cojín voltea a verla con cara de "y esta loca que fumo??") 

¬¬ weno weno, mejor sigamos con el fic... y como comento Iori en su parte, los que me conocen o han leído mis fics sabrán que en los saludos escribo puras baboxadas jajaja... además que hoy el día esta nublado y eso me cruza los cables @.@... ahora si!! El fic!!!

         Hola! Bueno... Aquí Master, the Gambler 

         Bueno, yo esta vez me encargaré de dar los últimos toques a la historia, así que tendré que leer primero las locuras que escribieron estos dos y luego tratar de salvar el día ^^Uuu jejejeje. Me encargaré de quitarle el toque místico a lo de Iori y los pincelazos de Cerezo MUAJAJAJAJA... bueno... era broma y que?

         Señoras y señores, niños y niñas; con ustedes para vuestro gran deleite y admiración:

**Fic:** Asfixiantes Lazos de Unión

**Capítulo III: **La consulta demoníaca.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_¡Qué dolor siento en mis entrañas!__, El dolor me __nubla...es como si toda mi alma hubiera sido golpeada. Tengo los ojos cerrados. Sé que es de día por que siento el calor del sol golpeando mi cara, pero, no quiero abrirlos. Me pregunto quién me trajo hasta esta cama... No lo sé, lo único que recuerdo es cuando esa niña, llamada ying ... sí, esa niña me golpeó en mi pobre estomago; me preguntaba que se sentiría ser golpeada por ella, y ya lo descubrí... recuerdo que lo último que vi fue su puño en mi estomago y después todo se volvió negro y de ahí nada.... sólo imágenes efímeras y volátiles... pero... ¿Qué hago aquí acostada? Debería buscar el modo de irme ya que cada día que pasa es un día menos de vida de mi madre.  ¿Cómo estará?... no lo sé, lo único que sé es que debo levantarme y pedirle de la manera mas atenta que me dejen ir ya que debo de llegar hasta Francia._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura  abrió los ojos después de una larga noche de sueño, aún le dolía bastante el estómago. Y lo primero con lo que se encontró  al levantársele es con el ceño marcado de Ying mirándola con odio. Ella al verla, y al recordar la noche anterior, se metió debajo de sus sábanas temblando de miedo, temiendo ser dañada otra vez. Por ella...

Finalmente Ying, molesta por esa actitud tan cobarde, frunció el ceño:

-Ya déjate de payasadas no te haré daño - dijo en tono de fastidio. 

-Te creo pero no quiero arriesgarme.- le contesta Sakura aun debajo de sus sábanas.

-Si no sacas tu horrible cara de esas sabanas me encargare personalmente que no salgas de esa cama en un mes - grito Ying aún más molesta. Sakura, al oír esa amenaza, decidió sacar su cabeza ya que no quería estar en esa casa por más tiempo, necesitaba llegar a Francia lo antes posible, la vida de su madre estaba en sus manos.

Finalmente Sakura decidió asomar su cabeza, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila, por que realmente le tenia horror a aquella niña, pero... había algo en ella, algo en su mirada, (algo que no heredo la hija de Sakura era lo despistada ya que podía leer la mirada de las personas) algo que le decía que tenia un gran pesar que no la dejaba descansar.

         Sakura, de un modo directo, le pregunto:

-¿Qué te sucede? Tienes una mirada triste desde ayer, pero no me había atrevido a preguntarte...

         Ying, con su característico ceño, no supo que responder:

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa; por tu culpa me castigaron, y me ordenaron que me quedara aquí hasta que despertaras, y eso no me hizo ninguna gracia...

Sakura tratando de no perder la paciencia, le insistió preguntando:

-Otra pregunta... el día en que llegue; ¿Cómo es que tú estabas en el aeropuerto?-

Ying mas tranquila se sentó en la orilla de la cama dándole la espalda a Sakura mientras le decía:

-Estaba en el aeropuerto porque fui a despedir a mi padre que se fue a Francia, en el mismo avión en el que té te irías.

-Pero, ¿Qué tiene de especial mi relicario? – preguntó Sakura más tranquila -, sólo sé que este lo tengo desde los seis años cuando mi... - Sakura calla ya que a ella le dolía mucho hablar sobre la condición de su madre, pero Ying, que se había dado cuenta de eso, dice:

-¿Acaso tu madre te abandonó o esta ...?-

-Esta muy enferma...la cura esta en Francia por eso me dirigía hacia allá, para encontrarla- le contesto Sakura algo triste.

-Ya veo, con que eso se trataba...  pero, ¿No estas muy pequeña para hacerlo?, bueno veo que tienes trece igual que yo pero eso no es un pretexto para ir sola por ciudades que ni conoces.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto internacional de china...Entraba dentro de la sala general un hombre anciano que vestía un traje negro muy bien hecho, y que en su mano derecha llevaba un guante negro tapándola totalmente, al ver el sitio, el dice:

-Con que aquí es donde me trajo la lectura de las estrella, las personas que pueden destruirnos aquí deben de estar... Debo de hacer algo para detenerlos ya que volverán extremadamente poderosos  si llegan a sincronizarse con su... 

Entonces el anciano saca de su bolsillo dos llaves muy parecidas con una estrella en la punta, la única diferencia entre las dos llaves era que una estrella estaba con los tres picos hacia abajo color negro y la otra hacia arriba color blanco: 

-No sé porqué tuve que traer estas cosas conmigo, debieron quedarse en su lugar... pero necesito localizar a esa personas y estas llaves me guiaran...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En la mansión empezaba a reinar un silencio caótico, el tío Chang, quien terminaba de colgar el teléfono, se encontraba bastante preocupado por varias noticias que había recibido. Lo que sucedía era bastante malo, en especial con respecto a cierta persona.

         Cuando de repente se oye que golpean la puerta y él, saliendo de sus pensamiento, dice:

-Pase...

         Entonces ve que entra Ying vestida con unos pantalones de mezclilla algo ajustados, una playera o polera color blanco y una chamarra de mezclilla de color negro, su pelo que era largo ya que le llegaba hasta media espalda y de un castaño oscuro que ahora llevaba trenzado.

         A su tío al verla sonrió pero muy dentro de él se sentía mal, casi al punto de cinismo, por tener que sonreír, sabia que el carácter de su sobrina había cambiado drásticamente desde hace algún tiempo, ya no era esa niña dulce y tierna, ahora era una jovencita muy arisca y poco sociable; sabiendo que su actitud cambio cuando su padre enfermó... lo peor era saber que no había cura alguna...

          Finalmente la niña se acerca a su tío y lo saluda con una seria reverencia:

-Tío, quisiera que me diera permiso de salir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.

         El Sr. Chang, viendo que lo que esta niña necesitaba era salir un rato para despejar sus dudas y las tonterías que tenia en la cabeza, además del mal humor que la aquejaba, asintió.

Mientras tanto Sakura permanecía en su habitación observando una fotografía que tenía sobre el escritorio, donde aparecían ella y su madre abrazadas, y detrás un hombre, aparentemente su papa, pero no estaba segura ya que su mamá recortó en un acto casi demencial todas las fotos en donde él salía de los hombros hacia arriba destruyendo toda evidencia sobre aquel hombre, sin saber por que lo hizo...

-Mamá, espero que resistas en lo que logro salir de aquí y llego a Francia.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En esos momentos, en una cafetería cercana al aeropuerto el anciano estaba sentado viendo todo el paisaje que los edificios viejos le podían permitir, miraba absorto y pensaba de que modo podía evitar la destrucción de su clan si es que a profecía se llegara a cumplir. 

Solamente los pertenecientes a su secta conocían la profecía ya que ellos se habían encargado durante todos estos siglos de borrarla de los anaqueles de oriente y de occidente, pero aun así existía el riesgo de que, aunque no conocieran la profecía, se pudiera cumplir inconscientemente; lo cual era un riesgo que no podía aceptar.

-Tengo que evitar que esa profecía se cumpla a cualquier costo, sé que todos piensan que es una tontería, pero yo no.... debe haber algo que puede hacer para evitarlo...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_-"¿Qué hago? Lo único que quería era salir de casa y no verle la cara a esa fresita fastidiosa"- _Ying caminaba pensativa recorriendo las calles de la ciudad, sin un rumbo fijo, viendo hacia el cielo con la mirada perdida – _¿Cómo estará papá?_

Mientras caminaba, se tropezó con un hombre el cual dejó caer una bolsita negra sin darse cuenta.

–Lo siento, no me fijé - el hombre la miró fríamente y siguió caminando sin prestarle atención – "_idiota_" - pensó, volteando a ver de reojo al hombre.

Al seguir caminando piso algo y al fijarse que era se topó con la bolsita negra de terciopelo _–"y esto??"- _la tomo disimuladamente y siguió caminando.

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero miren que nos ha traído la marea! ¡Es nada más ni nada menos que Li Ying Fa!- al levantar la vista Ying se topo con un chico alto, tal vez dos o tres años mayor que ella, de cabellos negros, vestido con una camisa negra de manga larga y pantalones cafés claro y de mirada celeste escondida tras unas gafas obscuras las cuales se quitó al ver a Ying mostrando sus astutos ojos de zorro traicionero.

- ...Xiang Ten...

-También es un gusto verte.

-Yo nunca dije que me diera gusto - mientras los dos chicos se miraban fijamente de manera desafiante, detrás del llamado Ten apareció una chica de largos cabellos negros y enormes ojos violetas, vestida con una camisa china color azul y un pantalón pescador blanco, muy agitada por la carrera que se había aventado momentos atrás.

-¡Ten! ¡¿Dónde te habías metido?! ¡Los chicos están desesperados buscándote! - al verla Ying suavizo su mirada, aunque permanecía tan fría como siempre, cierto brillo la hacía parecer algo feliz entre su serio porte.

-Lie...- al escucharla la niña volteo sorprendida, pero notablemente feliz.

-¡Ying! Hace tiempo que no te veíamos- dijo abrazándola alegremente – ¡Ya te extrañaba...! Y creo que los demás también – dijo volteando a ver a su hermano de reojo picadamente.

-Deja de decir tonterías Lie, y ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? ¿Qué sucedió?

-¡Ah! Lo olvidaba, todos los chicos están hablando de ti por todos lados, no me quisieron decir que sucede, solo que era algo muy importante-

Al escuchar a su hermana, Ten frunció el seño y se dio media vuelta para dirigirse por donde había llegado dejando a las dos chicas atrás:

–¿Te vas a quedar ahí todo el día?- Lie asintió y tomó de la mano a Ying.

-¿Vendrás con nosotros verdad?  ¡Di que sí! Hay mucho que quiero platicarte - ying no pudo negarse así que siguió a los hermanos guardado la bolsita de terciopelo negro en la bolsa de su chamarra.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Sakura, que salía de tomar un baño, se asomó por la ventana, decidida:

-Mamá... ya no puedo esperar más, estas personas han sido amables conmigo, pero debo irme... no puedo desperdiciar ni un momento mas aquí.... debo ayudarte rápido antes de que algo suceda...- 

Termino de secarse el cabello y dejo la toalla en la cama, junto a su mochila de donde sacó una liga para sujetar su cabello, al terminar, recogió todas sus cosas y cerró su mochila para tomarla y salir de ahí rápidamente.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-Y cuéntame... ¿Cómo has estado últimamente? - Lie y Ying se encontraban sentadas en una salita modesta, pero presentable a la vez, mientras la niña servía té para las dos, su hermano se encontraba en la otra habitación "hablando" con sus amigos

-¿Y qué es lo que te trae nuevamente con nosotros ying?- preguntó Lie.

-La verdad sólo quería salir de mi casa un momento... ya no soportaba más estar ahí- respondió tajantemente.

-¿Problemas otra vez? ¿Tu padre está bien?-

-La verdad no lo sé... está en Francia desde hace unos días...

-Entonces.... ¿Se trata de tu madre acaso? - al escuchar a su amiga Ying frunció el ceño molesta, lo que asustó un poco a Lie, que mejor que nadie conocía el carácter de la joven Li.

-¿Por qué tendría que importarme mi madre? ¿¡Acaso yo le interese a ella...!? ¡¡NO!!, ¡En lo más mínimo, no le interesó que yo sufriera... nos abandonó... me abandonó... ella nunca me quiso... la odio... la odio como no tienes idea!-

La pequeña bolsita negra empezó a desprender un brillo negro desde el bolsillo de Ying... sus ojos se ensombrecieron momentáneamente, perdiendo su brillo ante la mirada asustada de Lie, pero pronto volvieron a la normalidad

-Eh... ¿Estás bien?- preguntó asustada Lie.

-Si... estoy bien... debo irme... tengo cosas que hacer – el tono de Ying tono ahora era frió y distante.... mas que de costumbre al salir se topó  con Ten que la miró extrañado... ella pasó de largo ignorándolo por completo.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Varios días habían pasado ya desde la huída de Sakura de la casa Li, el Sr. Chang había mandado a varios hombres a buscarla, pero ni rastro de la niña habían encontrado, como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Sin duda estaba cansada, no, agotada, había caminado por una larga semana alrededor de las calles de Hong Kong, comido poco y dormido menos que eso, siempre alerta de los peligros de aquellos lugares, si bien estaba por completo aterrada, algo dentro de su corazón la alentaba a seguir, aquel recuerdo de su madre agonizante le daba las fuerzas para seguir, ya que nunca se perdonaría que ella muriera si en sus manos estuvo el poder evitarlo.

Sakura no era como Ying que hubiese podido aguantar en mejores condiciones este problema de vagar sin rumbo fijo por Hong Kong. Había caído bajo, su ropa empezaba a atener mal olor, la suciedad en su inmaculado rostro, la perfección de su peinado. Todo se había perdido. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era sentarse para recuperar sus escasas energías. En el suelo, de la calle. Era lo único que podía hacer.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

         Ying no había sido la misma después de este trance que sufrió; constantes escalofríos, voces en su cabeza, una sentimiento de apatía por todo ser viviente, y por sobre todo, una extraña sed de algo superior, algo que no comprendía en su totalidad, pero necesitaba algo, algo que carcomía su interior. Miraba la llave constantemente con ojos abiertos y restregándola con el pulgar en busca de la respuesta que nunca llegaba. El Sr. Chang estaba preocupado por ella, pero ni él se atrevía a hablarle. Temía salir de su habitación con unos dedos menos o sobre una camilla.

         Pero, aún así, había algo que empeoraba ese comportamiento, y era algo tan simple y sencillo que provocaba terror dentro de la misma Ying: la noche...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

         Sakura llevaba unas horas casi dormida en esa pose mirando a la gente pasar frente a ella. Hasta que se percató de un sujeto extraño que buscaba frenéticamente algo, algo en el suelo. Ella recordaba haberlo visto ayer, y también anteayer buscando de la misma manera por estos rumbos. Y este sujeto pasó al lado suyo completamente absorto viendo el suelo. Sakura seguía ahí, mirándolo cuando del bolsillo del sujeto, un brillo níveo le iluminó la cara. Sakura sorprendida se quedó sin habla, y la luz desapareció. El sujeto no se había dado cuenta.

         El sujeto se puso en posición erguida e introdujo su mano en su bolsillo. Y sacó de ahí un objeto extraño de vesículas y conductos verdosos de color carne. Pero al sacar ese objeto calló de su bolsillo todo lo que estaba dentro de este, incluyendo una llave blanquecina y otros objetos. Sakura educadamente se adelantó a ayudarle a recoger sus pertenencias. Y la llave la iluminó nuevamente, dejándola casi ciega y al tocarla vio todo negro como en un abrir de ojos...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

_         ¿Qué hago acá? Todo es tan negro. "¡Hola!, ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!", mi grito no fue escuchado, que más me queda... Tendré que esperar a salir. Uff.. Me siento mal. Cuando me siento mal normalmente veo mi relicario, pero no se encuentra conmigo, me siento sola, como si realmente no tuviera ni siquiera a ninguna persona en el mundo... Bueno... mi madre siempre lo ha estado. Pero, ¿Si muere? No, no, no, no lo permitiré, Ella confía sólo en mi... no tiene a nadie más... Pero... ¿Mi padre la habrá apoyado alguna vez? ¿Cómo ella lo ha hecho conmigo? Yo creo que sí, si no, no existiría... Entonces... ¿Seré yo el problema? ¿Yo... yo... hice que mi mamá... se separara... de mi padre? Merezco morir, que lástima que Ying no me hubiera matado con ese golpe. Todo lo que he hecho, sobre una base de mentiras. ¡AH! Unas pisadas retumban detrás de mí este vacío carnívoro._

_         Poco a poco miro para ver quien viene. ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? Este sujeto... No sé... no me da una seguridad del todo... Sus vestimentas negras, su sombrero negro y de grandes alas, su capa mística y su larguísima chaqueta del mismo color apenas camuflaban su nívea piel en este vacío oscuro. Este se sienta en frente mío y empieza a buscar algo dentro de su capa. Intenté gritar algo para detenerlo, pero de mi boca no salió ninguna clase de sonido. Él me sonrió y de su capa sacó un pequeño cuchillo y un plato de algún material que no sabría decir que cosa era. Estaba aterrorizada de que fuese ir a hacer con eso. Pero seguía sonriendo... y sentí un poco de confianza. Estiró su brazo derecho dejando mostrar su blanca piel del reverso de este, tomó el cuchillo e hizo una pequeña incisión en su muñeca dejando que la sangre recorriera simétricamente por los dos lados de su muñeca uniéndose finalmente al otro lado de su brazo y dejando caer una gota en el plato. Al tocar la gota el plato, sus ojos se quedaron momentáneamente en blanco, hasta que llegó la segunda gota la cual lo despertó. Yo estaba casi horrorizada por lo que acababa de hacer._

_         Hubo silencio por unos segundos. Él limpió el cuchillo con un pañuelo que tenía y me ofreció el cuchillo y el plato. Yo quedé asustada. Pero su rostro me dio un poco de ánimos a ver que pasaba. Hice exactamente lo que hizo. Pero cuando la sangre empezaba a acumularse debajo de mi muñeca y estaba a punto de caer escuché una voz dentro mío:_

_"Pregunta..."_

_"¿Qué?" – pregunté._

_"¡Pregunta algo! ¡Rápido!"_

_         Mi mente estaba vacía de preguntas, y el nerviosismo no me ayudaba en nada. Y de repente la pregunta nació dentro de mi:_

_"Fui yo la que provocó la separación de mis padres"_

_         Y la gota calló en el plato, y sentí la respuesta; "No", y sentí un gran alivio de eso. Y volví a ver al sujeto, ya estaba de pie y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, me ofreció el pañuelo y con el limpié el cuchillo, le devolví lo que me había prestado y se lo agradecí. El se rió mudamente y me empujó. Y sentí como caía por un gran agujero aún más oscuro que donde estaba hacia un rato... Me muero... Me muero..._

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

         Sakura abrió rápidamente los ojos, y lo que vio fue al sujeto mirándola con odio:

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres a quien buscaba! – gritó de manera rabiosa.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cerezo: ñaaaaa lo ciento, no he podido hacer mas, he estado muy ocupada, ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de leer el fic de iori T-T, así que aquí les dejo lo poco que hice (me tarde mas corrigiendo la redacción del pollo fénix ¬¬), así que gomenasai u_u será tu turno de continuarlo Gambler-_-,compréndanme, que primero fue lo de las crisis de mi hermana y no me dejaban casi prender la maquina y ahora es lo de mi titulo que será el 19 de enero y tengo que ponerme a estudiar si es que quiero pasarlo, aclaro que lo de la corrompida de ying apenas comenzó con la platica que tuvo con Lie, si el uso que le di a la llave es erróneo a su parecer, cámbienlo ^^, sobre que yo eligiera quien salvara a Sakura... se me había ocurrido que fuera Meiling... pero, al introducir el personaje de Xiang, quien di a entender que siente algo por Ying, se me ocurrió que podría ser el quien la salvara, que la ayudara y la dejara quedarse por lo menos esa noche en su casa y que Ying se enterara al ir a visitar a lie (y a ver a xiang de paso ^^U), eso ayudaría a que la odiara mas no? Al ponerse celosa o que se yo, ustedes elijan ^^

Despedida

Iori_jestez bueno que les pareció este episodio se que es un asco lo que yo escribí prometo ponerme mas inspirado para la próxima vez y recuerden si les gusta digimon por favor les pido que lean mi fic llamado digimon mi lado oscuro el cual próximamente acabara su primera parte

Nota: no soy alguien que haga una gran despedida simplemente lo único que se es que no se nada  (cerezo : eso yo también lo se! No sabes nada jojojojoj n.n) 

Cerezo: weno, yo no tengo mucho que decir, apenas y tuve chance de participar en este cap, por lo ocupada que he estado lo único que hice fue hacer que esta cosa tardara mas en subirse u_u .gomen, pero en el próximo podré mas de mi parte!! Ja naa!! y rr!!

Y si, kikyo debe morir!!!

Bueno ahora es mi turno para despedirme. Siento que no podamos dar respuesta a los reviews ya que es difícil hacerlo de a tres personas. Así que gracias a todos y algún día serán respondidos. Sin mucho más que decir, además de que se involucren con la comunidad y su gran concurso de fics, debo despedir.

Se despide, vuestro amigo y vecino

Master, the Gambler

Y Sí, a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


End file.
